IantoOwen Williams
by happy-rea
Summary: All the important times in my life, I’ve seen a man a great coat. Just standing in the background, watching. A glimspe at the life of Gwen's baby


Ianto-Owen Williams

By Happy-reader007.

A glimpse at the life of the bump at the end of day 5. What was that child's life like?

Kindy angsty 1-shot.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Enjoy (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

All the important times in my life, I've seen a man a great coat. Just standing in the background, watching.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

I asked my mum about him once, when I saw him in a picture of my parents wedding.

"A coward" was what she called him "I looked up to him once and I still miss him. But in the end he was too cowardly to stay." She diverted the matter then and we started talking about something else.

I take after both my namesakes apparently. One was a great doctor and the most sarcastic man you would ever meet. Mum said that Dr. Owen Harper would always make her smile when she needed it though, with crude foolish comments.

The other was neat and tidy and made great coffee. I need my coffee in the morning and have perfected the making of it. According to my dad Ianto Jones, was a great man, he blended into the background and helped everyone who needed it.

Ianto-Owen Williams. That's me. Everyone laughs at me though because Owen isn't my middle name. I have a double barrelled first name. My mum said that she couldn't choose between the two as they were her best friends, apart from my dad and a man named Jack. She burst into tears when she said that. I had complained to her one day about how the kids at school teased me because of it. And that was when she told me why I had those names and why my little sister had the name Toshiko.

I can't help feeling proud of my name sakes and I hope that I live up to their names. Tosh does, our resident genius, she's been moved up a school year and she's ahead of them as well.

I feel like an outsider in this family, just like the man in the coat. Outside of everything. Always watching normal life, but never a part of it.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

I first saw him on my first day at school. I was scared and my mum had pushed me out of the car. Kissed me and told me to go to reception. She had to go to work and drop Tosh off at playschool. My dad had been away the night before with his lorry driving firm.

I was scared and didn't know what to do. He came up behind me and pushed me towards the door. Promised me that everything was going to be ok. And it was. I met my best mate that day Lauren.

I never mentioned it to my mum. I'm not sure why I didn't tell her then but now it's because he's my secret, mum would go AWOL if she found out. She would have Uncle Andy stalk me.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The second time I saw him was when I was first allowed to go into Cardiff by myself. All my friends had been allowed out for ages but Mum –being the police officer that she is – hadn't let me. It was my 12th birthday and she asked me to just run down the shops for her. I was shocked and I remember grabbing the money out of her hand and running out the door. I raced down the road. And that was when I saw him, he was stood by the shop with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back and he turned round the corner his great coat bellowing behind him.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

I saw him a lot after that. My first day at secondary school, my first date, my last day, the day I got my GCSE results, when I went to college, when I left college, my A-level results, first lecture at uni, last lecture at uni, the day I graduated, first day as _Dr_ Ianto-Owen Williams. All those time when normally there was a proud parent watching there would be him.

Sometimes he would be at street corners just watching me go about my daily life. He watched the world with a said smile on his face. Never aging, never changing.

My mum was obsessed with her job. She was a great mum, but if anything came up at work she would drop everything including any family stuff. 'Cause my dad owns his own business he has to be away a lot. But the man with the great coat was always there. Always watching

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Tosh was so rapped up in her computers she didn't care. They bought us lots of pity stuff and for Tosh that was fine. But I wanted a family. I wanted to know when they are proud of me.

Problem is they never showed that. Or if they do it's never enough. It's always, Owen would be proud of you. Ianto would be proud of you. I become a real doctor and it's _OWEN_ would be proud of you. I never knew this guy but he seems to be more proud of me then my parents were.

The guy in the coat. He's proud of me. He's someone real and I _know_ he _is_ proud of me. Every time I saw him he would lift a mock glass in salute and smile.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The first time he spoke to me was when I bought Lauren's engagement ring.

I looked into the window, and saw his reflection. I turned to face him and he saluted me, but he doesn't walk away. He started to walk towards me, this was new but I wasn't scared. I knew him, well I didn't really knew him but he wasn't a stranger and I was twenty-one years old.

"Ianto-Owen" I couldn't help but smile at him with the way he said my full name.

"That would be me." I heard myself reply.

"You and Lauren really that serious?" He nodded towards the window and the rings looked back.

"I've known her since I was five Jack." I replied glad that he was here at this vital time. My mum said she couldn't and my dad was busy as always.

"I know." He said but nothing else.

"I have you to thank for that" I continued pretending that he hadn't spoken.

He looked at me inquisitively, shocked "How do you get to that?"

"You pushed me in on my first day. If it wasn't to you I would have met someone else first. I would have stayed outside and Lauren would have made friends with someone else. So thank you Jack."

"In that case you're welcome." He paused "How do you know my name? I doubt your mum told you about me"

"You're in a wedding photo. She called you a coward but didn't say anything else. I knew you had to be special though because you were in the close friends photo. The same one Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato were in. I waited for an anonymous name to come up. She said that Ianto and Owen were her best friends apart from dad and a man named Jack. I guessed it was you and I was right."

He ruffled my messy long hair "You're your mother's son."

I looked at him shocked. I had never been told I was like her. If anything whenever I was compaired with my parents it was with my father when my mother was annoyed that I was watching telly.

"Really?"

"Yup. First time I met her she worked out where I worked and it was a top secret organisation with Ianto, Tosh, Owen and a woman called Suzie. Your mum took Suzie's place."

I stared at him and took in this information and stared at him. He stared back and then saluted again "Captain Jack Harkness at your service Mr Williams."

I smiled. "Well then Captain," I signalled towards the window "help me pick a ring?"

"For you Mr Williams, why not?" We walked in and eventually he helped me pick one. It was perfect; a small diamond in the middle and a simple gold band. Beautiful just like Lauren.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He was there my wedding day as well, gave me a set of school uniform just like what I wore on the first day. Inside the pocket was a phone, with a note attached

_My number's already on here. If you need anything let me know. _

_Don't let your mother find out – Congratulations._

_Captain Jack Harkness_

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A few weeks later I'm was working in the hospital. Tosh had a genius child thing at uni but I wasn't invited and it made me feel even more like an outsider than before. Even my own sister didn't want me.

It was then that my boss walked into my office.

"Ianto I have some bad news…" When he was finished I stared at him. He apologised and left the room

I picked the phone up on my break and hesitantly pressed dial.

"Ianto-Owen, what can I do for you?" His voice came through and I sighed with relief, my constant was still there. He hadn't left me.

"Can we meet somewhere?" I asked him,

"Sure give me five minutes and I'll be at the hospital."

"Can… can Lauren come?"

"Is it that important?"

I stifled the tears and nodded, then realising that he couldn't see it spoke "Yes Captain. It is."

"Well then. I'll meet you in the park by your house in half an hour."

"Bye Captain." My voice sounded distant even to me

"Bye Ianto-Owen."

I called Lauren next and she immediately left work and drove to pick me up, I was still in shock.

She went to go drive us straight home but I told her that we had to meet someone in the park. She was confused but didn't object.

So there we sat waiting for the Captain.

"Mr and Mrs Willaims" The voice came from behind. I span round and saw him stand there, looking the same as always.

"Captain" I nodded, Lauren spoke up.

"Sorry who are you?"

"A friend of the family. Well an ex-friend of Gwen and Rhys and a friend to Ianto-Owen I think…"

"Yan who is he?"

I swallowed hard. "Captain Jack Harkness, he used to be my mum's boss. But he made a mistake. Him and my mum were the only members of the team left and he ran away. My mum never forgave him. But he's watched over me my entire life like a proud father." I looked back at the Captain who looked at me shocked.

"Ianto-Owen what is it?" He knew something was wrong

"You know" I laughed but it came out more as a choking sob "You're the only one who calls me that. I mean Mum and Dad did but… everyone else just calls me Ianto. They only called me Ianto-Owen when I was in trouble." I looked into his eyes and he stepped backwards.

"They're dead?" I could only nod as I broke down into my wife's arms. Jack sat down quickly against the roundabout.

"They were bringing Tosh back from the genius thing" I could hear Lauren say. "Car crash"

"Gwen Copper, all the thing you survived, a car crash killed you" Jack muttered. "Thank you for telling me this. I never got to say sorry."

He got up and started to walk away, as he did I stood up and called after him. "Jack,"

"Yes Ianto-Owen?"

"Will you come to the funeral?"

"I don't think your mum or your dad would want me there." He said

"Maybe. I think my mum would have forgiven you eventually. But I want you there. You wont leave me, will you Jack. I just have Lauren left now. I couldn't bear it if you left me to."

He smiled sadly back. "We're all the other has to the past. I wont leave you Ianto-Owen"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Lauren and I ended up joining Torchwood. I as the doctor and coffee maker. Lauren as the link to the police, she had been a DI before she left them. We had two kids – Jack and Steven.

Captain Jack had told us what happened on with the 456 and it was then that we knew that we weren't going to leave him.

The despair in his eyes when he spoke of it, made us both cry and give him a hug.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Jack became a barrister, he was brilliant at his job. And we were all proud of him.

Steven became the Torchwood technician, he refused to leave.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Lauren died two weeks ago and my heart still aches with the pain of missing her. But the world was still ending. It didn't stop and it was up to us – Torchwood - to stop it.

I pushed Steven out of the way.

"Dad!" I heard him shout as I fell to the floor.

"Ianto-Owen. Come on you're going to be ok." I could hear my Captain's voice, full of panic, just like mine was that day two weeks ago

I smile back at him, the rest of the team standing back allowing them their grief.

"Captain, do you think that Ianto and Owen would be proud of me." It was something that always worried me. Had I lived up to my name's sake. I liked to think I had but this was my last chance to find out for certain. Jack pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Come on. We'll get you back to the hub and you'll be fine. Don't talk. Ianto-Owen you can't die. Please"

"Jack" I make the effort to speak though it hurts like hell "Dad, please" It was the first time I had called him 'Dad' I always said he was like my dad but I still called him Jack.

I saw him bow his head, tears cascading down his checks

"Yer, Ianto and Owen would both be proud of you son. Just like I am."

"Thanks Dad," I turn my face so I can see Steven. He's next to me crying,

"Please Dad, not now. It's too soon after mum. Please."

"I love you Steven. Make sure your brother knows I love him. I'll be fine. I'll be with you gran and granddad, and Toshiko Sato and Tosh and Ianto and Owen and your mum. You look after both your brother and Grandad yer?"

He nods unable to speak.

With my last breath I whisper. "Lauren."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

All the important times in my life, I've seen a man a great coat. Just standing in the background, watching.

But when he was needed and I had no one else; he was always there.

Mum had called him a coward and maybe he had been.

But he was there at the end and when things were tough. That one time had been too hard on him, too personal. And I think that if I had forever I would have run away for a bit as well.

Captain Jack Harkness, the man with the missing past, the man who can survive everything. My watcher, guardian and father.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) The End (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: What do you think? I wrote this straight after I watched day 5 of Children of Earth. I wanted Gwen to call her kid after Tosh or Owen after Day 1 but when Ianto died on day 4, I decided on Ianto-Owen (and that way round 'cause I think it sounds better.)

I cried and swore at Jack at the end of the episode. – But at the end I was crying for Jack as well. In the end he had no choice.

Let me know what you thought – REVIEW. PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(a very sad)

Happy-reader007


End file.
